libérame con tus labios
by edrielle
Summary: Hermione no quería salir de la sala común, pero Ginny la convenció. Los sortilegios Weasley y Draco Malfoy se encargaron del resto, consiguiendo robar su primer beso. ¿quieres saber como pasó? entra y descubrelo.


"_La decisión del primer beso es la más crucial en cualquier historia de amor, porque contiene dentro de sí la rendición."_

_Emil Ludwig_

A Ginny Weasley se le iluminaron los ojos cuando abrió el paquete que la bonita lechuza parda le acababa de entregar. Se guardó con cuidado la cajita en el bolsillo de su túnica y salió de su habitación silenciosamente, pues sus compañeras de cuarto ya dormían.

Caminó sigilosamente por el pasillo hasta la puerta de la habitación de las chicas de séptimo.

Aunque apenas pasaban de las once y media de la noche, en Griffindor los estudiantes solían acostarse pronto para poder rendir un día entero de trabajo y clases, pero ella sabía que encontraría a Hermione todavía despierta leyendo algún libro o haciendo alguna tarea.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado. Algunas camas estaban cerradas con su dosel, señal de que sus dueñas estaban ya durmiendo, pero en el escritorio una suave luz alumbraba a una chica ya en pijama que había dejado de escribir para mirarla.

-¿Hermione ya duerme? – le preguntó a Parvati en voz baja.

-todavía no ha subido – le susurró esta de vuelta.

Ginny le agradeció con un gesto y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Esperaba encontrarla en la sala común y así no tener que ir a la biblioteca. Tuvo suerte y cuando bajó las escaleras encontró a Hermione en la mesa que había junto a la ventana, rodeada de libros y pergaminos y escribiendo frenéticamente.

-¿no crees que necesitas un descanso? – le preguntó Ginny ya en su tono de voz normal.

Hermione se sobresaltó un poco al escucharla, estaba concentrada.

-Ginny… creí que estarías durmiendo ¿Qué haces aquí?

-tengo algo mejor que hacer – dijo con una sonrisa juguetona cogiéndola del brazo – y tu vas a acompañarme. – tiró de ella y casi la hace caer de la silla al levantarla tan bruscamente – mis hermanos me han enviado su último invento para sortilegio Weasley y me muero por probarlo.

-¿Qué? – dijo Hermione frenando el arrastre de su amiga, que ya la guiaba hacia el retrato – creo que olvidas que soy prefecta, debería evitar que salieras a estas horas y, por supuesto, yo no debería de salir ¿y para gastarle una broma a alguien? ¡ni hablar Ginny! – se negó cruzándose de brazos.

-vamos Hermione, lo pasamos genial la última vez, te reíste como nunca. Además, el toque de queda no es hasta las doce – cuando Hermione sonrió recordando cuando hace unos días gastaron una broma a Ron con un artilugio de sortilegios Weasley, Ginny supo que ya casi la tenía – y Pansy estuvo riéndose de ti de nuevo. Harry me lo contó. ¿No crees que merece una pequeña venganza? – sonrió.

En cambio Hermione frunció el ceño. Esa misma mañana Pansy Parkinson había estado riéndose de su pelo enmarañado y de que no usara ningún tipo de maquillaje para tapar su tono de piel (algo más moreno que el de Pansy), ya que según ella ese color se debía a su sangre sucia.

-está bien, vamos – dijo altiva y caminando ella misma hasta el retrato, que las regañó por salir tan tarde, aunque no le hicieron caso. Ginny la seguía sonriente.

No es que Hermione fuese una persona vengativa, pero hasta ella tenía un límite, y después de siete años, una pequeña broma no era nada comparado con lo que ella había tenido que soportar

Llegaron a un pasillo contiguo al que daba a las mazmorras, por el que los Slytherin debían pasar para llegar a su sala común. Sabían que alguien pasaría tarde o temprano, pues las serpientes solían ser las últimas en abandonar los pasillos de hogwarts. Preferían pasearse y hacer el vago a estar en su sala común estudiando o haciendo sus trabajos.

Ginny sacó la cajita que llevaba y la abrió. Encontraron un montón de bolitas de colores.

-¿de qué se trata? – preguntó Hermione.

-cada una hace una cosa – la pelirroja pensó un momento – creo que para esta ocasión utilizaremos la azul.

La sacó con cuidado, miró a ambos lados y pidió a Hermione que vigilara mientras ella lo colocaba. Dejó la bolita en mitad del pasillo y la aplastó contra el suelo con facilidad, como si fuera de masa o plastilina. Después volvió corriendo junto a Hermione mientras reía de pura emoción.

-¿Cómo funciona? – preguntó la otra algo más escondida y mirando la mancha azul en el suelo, esperando a que algún Slytherin pasara y deseando que fuera Pansy.

-se activa cuando lo aplastas, mientras sea redonda no hay peligro. Una vez activada, la primera persona que lo toque sufrirá las consecuencias – le contestó frotándose las manos con un aire maligno.

-¿y cuáles son esas consecuencias?

-ya lo verás, solo espera a que alguien pase y lo pise.

Se quedaron en silencio, asomando la cabeza desde la esquina del pasillo contiguo. Llevaban casi diez minutos esperando cuando otra cabeza se asomó por encima de ellas, en la misma posición espía.

-¿Qué buscamos? – preguntó el chico de oscura piel sobresaltándolas.

Se dieron la vuelta asustadas por la pillada y se encontraron cara a cara con Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy.

-¿qué hacéis en nuestro territorio? – les pregunto Malfoy de malas maneras y acercándose para intimidarlas.

-¿vuestro territorio? – le contestó Hermione desafiante - ¿acaso eres un perro, Malfoy? ¿Dónde has hecho pipí para marcarlo? – le miró directamente a los ojos - Este pasillo es de todos.

Draco apretó los labios y los puños con fuerza mirándola amenazadoramente.

-Haya paz – dijo Blaise de buen humor – seguro que estas señoritas solo esperaban que nosotros pasáramos luciendo nuestros esculturales cuerpos ¿verdad?

-sigue soñando Zabini – le contestó Ginny, aunque sonreía divertida.

-puedes llamarme Blaise, princesa.

-no queremos griffindors por aquí – dijo el otro mirando venenosamente a Hermione. Ambos se miraban con odio.

-El castillo es de todos, podemos estar donde nos plazca.

-podría quitarte puntos – le amenazó él acercándose más e irguiéndose cuan alto era.

-no estamos quebrantando ninguna norma, así que métete tus punt…

-sshhh – los interrumpió Ginny pidiendo silencio, pues un grupo de chicas de Slytherin se acercaban, entre ellas Hermione divisó a Pansy y sonrió.

La castaña se separó de Draco y volvió a prestar atención al pasillo rezando por que fuera la morena quien lo pisara. Al verlas tan atentas los chicos se asomaron tras ellas por pura curiosidad, intentando averiguar qué era lo que esperaban.

Para desgracia de Hermione, fue Millicent Bullstrode la que pisó la masilla. Dejó de caminar de repente, pues era como si su pie se hubiera quedado pegado en el suelo. Sus amigas la miraron interrogantes sin saber que le pasaba.

De repente, una larga cinta azul comenzó a subir desde sus pies hacia el resto de su cuerpo envolviéndola y haciéndola caer. En poco tiempo la cinta azul había enrollado sus piernas, sus brazos y su pecho y Millicent se revolvía en el suelo asustada intentando soltarse. Sus amigas la miraban a ella y a su alrededor con temor y sin saber qué hacer.

Hermione y Ginny reían a carcajadas viendo como el enorme cuerpo de la Sly rodaba por el suelo del pasillo. Blaise también reía y Draco sonreía con gracia. Pero para la pobre Millicent aquello no acababa allí. Del extremo de la cinta azul salió una enorme boca con unos voluptuosos labios rojos que intentaban besarla. Pronto su cara estaba llena de marcas de labios rojos mientras la corpulenta muchacha luchaba por que dejara de besarla.

Escondidos tras el muro del pasillo Ginny se dejó caer al suelo agarrándose las costillas a causa de las carcajadas, Hermione se sujetaba a la pared riendo como nunca, Blaise reía abiertamente sujetando su barriga e incluso Draco soltó varias carcajadas divertidas escondidas tras una mueca que intentaba ser una sonrisa arrogante.

Algunas de las otras chicas intentaban ayudar a su compañera, mientras otras habían preferido huir de allí. Dos minutos después las cuerdas desaparecieron solas y la chica se levantaba con la cara llena de besos rojos marcados para, segundos después, desaparecer corriendo temerosa de que esa cosa pudiera volver a atacarla. Los otros cuatro presentes intentaban calmar sus risas.

-Apuesto a que nunca le habían besado – reía Blaise – debe de estar feliz…

-ojala lo hubiera pisado Pansy… - se lamentó Hermione.

-entonces reconoces que habéis sido vosotras – dijo Draco, como siempre centrando su mirada en la castaña.

Hermione volvió a fruncir su ceño hacia él mientras Ginny sacaba su caja de bolitas de colores.

-sortilegios Weasley – anunció. Cualquier oportunidad era buena para hacer publicidad a sus hermanos – cada color hace algo diferente – dijo pasándole un trozo de pergamino con las instrucciones a Blaise, que se mostraba interesado. En este ponía que hacía cada bolita. El chico leía divertido, y mientras…

-muy bien – continuó Draco – diez puntos menos para las Gryffindor.

-¿Cómo? – gritó Hermione, que odiaba perder puntos para su casa – pero… - la chica no dijo nada, pues sabía que la pérdida de puntos era merecida y no podía replicar, aunque por supuesto no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y ya pasaba un minuto de la media noche, así que contraatacó.

-pues diez puntos menos para Slytherin por andar en los pasillos después de la media noche – le dijo triunfante sin caer en su error.

-te recuerdo "señorita sabelotodo" que estamos en el mismo lugar. Entonces… - el rubio hizo como que contaba con una sonrisa retorcida por el triunfo – serán veinte puntos menos para Griffindor en total ¿cierto?

Hermione comenzó a ponerse roja de furia.

-pues tú has sido testigo de la broma y, como prefecto, no has hecho nada, otros diez puntos menos para Slytherin.

Siguieron discutiendo y quitándose puntos mientras a Blaise se le ocurría algo divertido.

-¿me dejarías una de esas bolitas? – le preguntó a Ginny, tocándole el pelo sensualmente, como intentando camelársela para que hiciera lo que él quería.

La pelirroja sonrió dejándose hacer y le tendió la caja, le gustaba el brillo divertido de sus ojos y quería averiguar que pretendía. El moreno cogió una bolita roja y se movió rápido. Justo cuando Hermione iba a golpear a Draco en el pecho (seguramente por algo que había dicho), Blaise activo la bolita en el lugar exacto. Hermione no pudo frenar su mano al tiempo y la posó encima de la masilla.

Ambos se dieron perfecta cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. De lo que Blaise había hecho.

La castaña intentó retirar la mano, pero esta permanecía pegada al pecho de Draco. Con los ojos muy abiertos ambos observaron como de debajo de la mano de la chica comenzaron a salir cintas rojas que los rodeaban, aprisionándoles el uno contra el otro.

Ella intentó empujar también con su otra mano para poder separarse antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y estuvieran completamente pegados y Draco hacía lo mismo agarrándola de los hombros y alejándola de él, pero el lazo era más fuerte y sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Pronto se encontraron con sus cuerpos pegados completamente y abrazados a la fuerza. Se miraron unos segundos a la cara, encontrándose por primera vez tan cerca el uno del otro y con sus cuerpos en contacto tan directo.

Draco miró a Blaise, que sonreía con Ginny, ambos intentando controlar las carcajadas para no enfadarlos más.

-¿qué cojones has hecho Blaise? – le gritó con furia. Moviéndose para intentar zafarse y moviendo también a Hermione con él.

-sabes que soy un gran defensor del amor, no puedo ver como un chico y una chica discuten cuando podrían estar haciendo cosas mucho más… interesantes – dijo el moreno con normalidad – además, te he hecho un favor. La ratita no está nada mal.

Draco miró a la chica a la que estaba pegado, que se sonrojó un poco, pero no bajó su mirada irritada.

De repente, los extremos de los lazos, no contentos con haberlos atrapado cuerpo con cuerpo, se colocaron tras sus cabezas y comenzaron a empujar con fuerza para que estas se juntaran. Los chicos hacían contrafuerza atemorizados de lo que esos lazos infernales pretendían. Sus narices ya se estaban rozando y Draco sintió a la chica temblar bajo sus manos.

-¿pero qué ocurre? – gritó Hermione aterrada por lo que los lazos se proponían.

-creo que quieren que os beséis – explicó Ginny servicial. No intentó ayudarla, pues no pensaba que todo aquello fuera a sentarle mal, es más, le vendría bien para abrirse a nuevas experiencias que sabía nunca había probado antes. Besar a alguien como Malfoy le tenía que sentar bien a cualquiera. Miró a Blaise a su lado "aunque a este de aquí tampoco a de sentar tan mal" pensó para sí misma.

Eran slytherin, sí. Pero solo unos chicos al fin y al cabo. Nada de lo que dijera un sombrero podría hacer que Ginny juzgara a nadie sin conocerlo antes.

-se acabó, esto no tiene ninguna gracia ¡separadnos! – ordenó Draco.

-no creo que nosotros podamos hacer algo – le dijo su amigo, aun con esa sonrisa que le borraría de un puñetazo si tuviera las manos libres – tendrás que besarla…

-no pienso hacer eso, no lo haría ni aunque fuera la última chica de la tierra. – sentenció.

Hermione frunció el ceño dolida, pero no lo demostró

-pues no pienses que ocurriría lo contrario, jamás besaría a un animal como tu ¡asqueroso hurón! – Draco se removió violentamente bajo el lazo – quieres parar – le ordenó ella muy cerca de su boca, más que nada porque no se podía mover de ahí - ¡vamos a caer por tu culpa!

El rubio se quedó quieto, apretando con rabia sus dedos en los hombros de ella, atrapados bajo el lazo, y un segundo después plantó un rápido beso en los labios de la chica. Hermione no esperó notar ese repentino calor en sus labios y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, comprendió que él la había besado. Lo vio separarse con más fuerza y con cara de asco.

-¡jamás vuelvas a hacer eso! – le gritó ella fastidiada, acababa de robarle su primer beso, si es que eso podía llamarse beso…

-para mí ha sido más repugnante, yo al menos soy irresistiblemente guapo – y lo dijo serio. Por Merlín que se lo tenía demasiado creído. Hermione clavó sus uñas en su pecho, justo donde tenía sus manos y de donde no podía moverlas, pero él no pareció notarlo y se giró hacia los otros dos - ¿y porque esta mierda no nos suelta ya?

-lo ha hecho… - susurró el moreno perplejo – jamás pensé…

Pero fue Ginny la que salió primero de su asombro.

-vamos Malfoy ¿eso ha sido un beso? – según ella estaba ayudando a su amiga, aunque los ojos de esta no parecían opinar lo mismo, quería matarla por haberla sacado de la sala común – por supuesto el lazo no cree que eso sea suficiente ¡se me acaba de caer un mito! Tenía entendido que Draco Malfoy era más…

-apasionado – sonrió Blaise acabando la frase de la pelirroja.

-profundo… - completó ella. Ambos rieron y sus compañeros les miraron mal.

Los lazos decidieron apretarlos más fuerte al ver que no daba resultado lo que ellos pretendían y Hermione puso cara de dolor, evitando chillar, aunque lo habría hecho.

-la está dañando – dijo Draco hablándole a Ginny – haz que pare ya ¡podría ser peligroso!

-bueno… por algo mis hermanos no lo han sacado todavía a la venta, supongo que no está desarrollado completamente – susurró pensativa – pero en fin, solo vosotros podéis pararlo. – terminó con sencillez. – oye Zabini ¿Por qué no les dejamos algo de intimidad?

-claro – dijo el moreno comenzando a alejarse con ella por el pasillo - ¿vamos a mi cuarto?

-¿Qué? ¡No! – rió la pequeña de los Weasley.

-¿entonces mejor al tuyo? – continuó él juguetón.

Draco y Hermione no escucharon la respuesta, pues ya habían doblado la esquina.

-no pienso besarte Malfoy – sentenció la castaña intentando evitar que el dolor se reflejara en su rostro.

-no pienses que yo si lo haré, estúpida. Podrías contagiarme algo.

Hermione frunció todavía más su ceño.

-pues creo que ya lo has hecho – e intentó sonreír triunfal para fastidiarlo.

-eso ni siquiera fue un beso – aclaró él - ¿es que nunca te han besado que no sabes apreciar la diferencia?

Hermione borró sus sonrisa y rezó por que el rubor que sentía en su cara no se hubiera reflejado en sus mejillas dejándolas coloreadas. Intentó reaccionar antes de que él adivinara sus pensamientos. Jamás admitiría que había sido el primero en rozar sus labios en algo parecido a un beso.

Pero Draco no era tonto, por supuesto que adivinó lo que estaba pensando, sobre todo al ver el color de sus mejillas sonrojadas, se fijó también al mirarla tan cerca en las pequeñas, casi imperceptibles pequitas que tenía sobre su nariz, algo que jamás le había visto antes. Decidió no meterse con ella, algo incomprensible, pues debería haberlo aprovechado.

-ya sé que eso no fue un beso – contraatacó ella – si supieras besar ya estaríamos libres y yo muy lejos de aquí, en algún baño desinfectándome por haberte tocado durante tanto tiempo.

-eso es lo que haré yo, aunque no sé si algún día conseguiré borrar el hedor de tu piel – el chico era muy consciente de que mentía, pues desde que ella se había acercado que había notado el dulce olor a algún tipo de perfume femenino.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, asesinándose con la mirada y con sus respiraciones entrelazándose muy cerca. Al menos el lazo había dejado de ejercer presión sobre sus cabezas.

-podría venir Filtch, o algún prefecto – dijo ella al cabo, y el notó el temor en su voz, pues estaban rompiendo las normas estando allí a esas horas.

-¿insinúas que quieres que te bese? – dijo él con voz baja y sensual, como burlándose de ella.

-¡claro que no! – declaró ella indignada – aunque… - continuó muy bajito segundos después, pensando en que si no lo hacía, permanecerían unidos de por vida.

-aunque jamás volverás a tener una oportunidad como esta ¿verdad, Granger? – esta vez él se acercó a sus labios intencionadamente, sin la ayuda de los lazos, solo para ponerla nerviosa.

Consiguió su propósito y ella giró su cara incómoda, mirando hacia un lado.

-sabes que no tenemos otra opción si queremos deshacernos de esta cosa… - dijo ella tranquilamente sin mirarle, susurrando – además, así podrás alejarte de mí por fin.

Hermione, que había quedado con las manos sobre el pecho de él, pudo notar como el martilleo de su corazón se aceleraba un poco. Pensó en que sería por la emoción de tener que hacer algo prohibido, que jamás habría hecho en otras circunstancias, y que no tenía otra opción que llevarlo a cabo.

-disfruta de esto Granger, porque jamás volverás a probar nada parecido. No todas tienen el placer de besarme… - susurró. No había necesidad de hablar más alto, estaban demasiado cerca para escucharse sin problema.

Ella no dijo nada. Solo había vuelto a mirarle a los ojos. Esos ojos arrogantes y ahora atentos que se recreaban observando los labios de ella. Él ya había decidido. Draco Malfoy iba a besarla. Esta vez el corazón que se aceleró fue el suyo.

Draco se acercó un poco, hasta que sus labios se rozaron y sonrió contra su boca cuando ella cerró los ojos ante tan insignificante roce. Hermione disfrutó sin querer de esa sonrisa. Una sonrisa que jamás vería con sus ojos, pues él nunca sonreía, pero que había tenido la ocasión de sentir con sus labios. Notó como atrapaba su labio superior con cuidado, despacio, y moviendo su boca esperando a que ella lo siguiera. En cierta forma podría decirse que estaba siendo… _gentil _con ella, pues bien podría haber tomado sus labios por la fuerza, arruinando su primera vez. Ella no pudo verlo, pues las sensaciones en su cuerpo le impedían abrir los ojos, pero Draco Malfoy también cerró los suyos, dejándose llevar sin darse cuenta por el inocente roce de ella.

Volvió a sonreír, esta vez para sus adentros, al notar el intento torpe de la chica de seguirle. Se sintió poderoso pudiendo guiar, por una vez en algo, a la mejor bruja de su curso.

Con su lengua, la incitó a abrir sus labios y ella lo hizo totalmente abandonada a sus movimientos. Ninguno notó que mientras él introducía su lengua en la boca de ella y comenzaba a investigarla con detalle, las cintas rojas que rodeaban sus cuerpos comenzaron a aflojarse hasta desaparecer por completo.

Él sintió una especie de orgullo cuando Hermione comenzó a seguir sus movimientos con facilidad, pues era él quien le había enseñado. Ella… Hermione, había perdido toda noción de sus actos y movimientos y solo se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones electrificantes de su cuerpo.

Profundizando el beso, él colocó una de sus manos entre su pelo suelto, tras la nuca para poder acercar su cabeza más a él, como si no fuera suficiente estar ya devorando su boca como si nada más importara. Con la otra mano le levantó la barbilla para un mejor acceso.

Ante este gesto, ella arrugó la túnica del Slytherin bajo sus manos, subiendo una de ellas suavemente, creando un camino hasta su cuello, y con la punta de sus dedos acariciando el pelo de su nuca.

Después de lo que le parecieron segundos escasos, aunque bien podrían haber sido horas y a ella le habrían seguido pareciendo escasos segundos, Hermione tuvo que separarse recordando que debía respirar para vivir. Al separarse ella, Draco abrió los ojos, dándose cuenta de la posición de sus manos, las cuales no había notado que se habían liberado.

Ambos se separaron rápidamente, como si el contacto de repente les quemara.

Él la observó. Sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y sus labios, rojos por el roce, permanecían entreabiertos buscando aire.

Hermione le miró como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía en su vida. Caminó dos pasos hacia atrás, para después darse la vuelta y desaparecer precipitadamente por el pasillo sin mirar atrás.

Draco apretó sus puños, claramente fastidiado por todo lo ocurrido, y se encaminó con paso rápido hacia las mazmorras.

Ninguno se atrevió a voltear atrás y asimilar la decisión de ese primer beso.


End file.
